The present invention relates to antimicrobial compositions, methods of preparation thereof, and uses thereof, and more specifically to antimicrobial mixed complexes formed by non-covalent interactions of a cationic polymer and a non-charged polymer.
Aqueous hydrogels have gained attention in the field of medicine, particularly in wound healing and regenerative medicine. Of particular interest are hydrogels formed by materials that have a lower critical solution temperature (LCST) in water. As one example, heating an aqueous solution of an LCST material to a temperature at or above the critical temperature can produce a high viscosity thermoreversible gel, which when cooled below the critical temperature, restores the relatively low viscosity solution phase.
Hydrogels can also be formed by mixtures of materials. Fujiwara et al., “Novel Thermo-Responsive Formation of a Hydrogel by Stereo-Complexation between PLLA-PEG-PLLA and PDLA-PEG-PDLA Block Copolymers,” Macromolecular Bioscience (2001), vol. 1, pgs. 204-208, have prepared thermally responsive gels from mixtures of poly(L-lactide)-b-poly(ethylene oxide)-b-poly(L-lactide) triblock copolymers with poly(D-lactide)-b-poly(ethylene oxide)-b-poly(D-lactide) triblock copolymers. In aqueous solution the soluble polymer mixtures transform into gels at temperatures in the proximity of body temperature (about 37° C.). These gels are limited with respect to their application owing to their poor mechanical properties and limited functionality.
Providing materials having expanded functionality and utility for antimicrobial and/or gene binding applications remains an ongoing need.